


A Marriage of Convenience / Брак по расчету

by limiernyctale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Marriage, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limiernyctale/pseuds/limiernyctale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да-да, вот и они - мистер и мистер Барнс-Роджерс - это всего лишь договоренность. И то что Баки мечтал об этом еще тогда, когда даже задуматься о таком было незаконно - не имеет никакого значения. Вот абсолютно никакого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage of Convenience / Брак по расчету

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Marriage of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718247) by [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch). 



> Оч хотела получить разрешение на перевод, но автор не отвечал, так что я рискнула быть rebel  
> сорян, самой стыдно

«Нам просто стоит пожениться» - скорее всего самое неромантичное предложение, когда либо вообще бывшее озвученным. 

Именно это говорит Баки после всей бумажной волокиты и безумия, которые накрывают после попыток стать друг для друга медицинским, законным и что-там-черт-дери-еще доверенным лицом – если учесть, что в глазах закона они никогда не были связаны ничем, даже если он и Стив считали себя семьей, с тех пор как впервые плюнули на ладошки и совершили торжественное рукопожатие. 

(Семилетний Баки подумал, что это хороший вариант, потому как порезы и клятва на крови как у настоящих пиратов – не их случай. Он точно не готов был рисковать Стивом с его хрупким здоровьем. И с мамой Стива, в красках рассказавшей им о микробах и инфицировании ран). 

Так что он говорит Стиву о женитьбе, потому что если и есть что-то хорошее в этом веке – так это то, что парни тоже теперь могут жениться друг на друге, и никто – даже самые уважаемые люди – не скажут им слова поперек. А уж если скажут – что ж, их смело можно будет послать. Если они станут мистером и мистером Барнсом-Роджерсом – это решит проблему со всей этой осточертевшей бумажной волокитой. 

И, конечно, это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что Баки, еще когда-то давно, по-дурацки мечтал, как будет стоять в церкви, в своей парадной форме и смотреть на Стива, тоненького мелкого Стива, в его лучшем воскресном костюме, с пышущими здоровым румянцем щеками и искрящимися глазами. Отец Райан, конечно, будет зачитывать им клятвы и «До самого конца» заменит «До тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит вас», потому как Баки готов умаслить смерть, чтобы она не появлялась рядом с Роджерсом еще долгое время.

Ну, и совершенно, абсолютно точно это не имело ничего общего с невозможными надеждами и тайными чаяниями, которые включали в себя утренние пробуждения в объятиях лучшего друга.

(Ну, они привыкли к этому в 1930-х и 40-х, тогда не каждый мог себе позволить отдельную постель. Делу помогало то, что Стив был тощим парнишкой, который не занимал много места, хотя во сне он распластывался на Баки как спрут, Баки всегда показательно ныл, что он не какой-то чертов плюшевый мишка). 

Он подозревает, что медвежонок-Баки пошел как раз с того времени. Потому что конечно, конечно же это происходило и во время войны, и никто не думал ничего лишнего, потому что было чертовски холодно зимой, ну, если не считать Дум-Дума, мать его за ногу, который и начал все эти шутки с медвежонком-Баки, а остальные подхватили. 

Так что Баки делает неромантичное, абсолютно практичное предложение, а Стив, что абсолютно неожиданно, говорит, что да, в этом есть смысл. Они получают лицензию, отправляются в суд и без лишних разговоров, к лучшему это или к худшему, становятся мистером и мистером Барнс-Роджерс. И ничего тут такого, народ, проехали, это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете. 

 

(Что? Ну конечно же Звездные войны оказались одними из первых в списке фильмов, которые они посмотрели вместе).

Не то чтобы это что-то изменило между ними, если быть честными. Окей, они оба страдали от кошмаров и пост-травматического синдрома, а также от всего того дерьма, которое случилось за прошедшие 70 лет. Но они оба солдаты и прошли через ад, и вернулись обратно. Но Стив по-прежнему оплетал Баки своими конечностями как осьминог, когда они спали вместе, Баки до сих пор знал, какой именно кофе предпочитает Стив по утрам (три кусочка сахара, капля сливок), а Стив по-прежнему гордился тем, что готовит так же прекрасно, как когда-то его Ма, особенно после того, как стало ясно, что Бак немного откормился на его харчах. 

Ну, к тому же, у супер-солдат супер-аппетит. Это абсолютно разумное объяснение, и да, Сэм и Наташа, вы оба совершенно точно не приглашены на ужин. 

Клинт допускается только на том условии, что он уяснил, что принести ПИЦЦУ и принести вино – это не одно и то же. 

И конечно же Баки продолжает убеждать себя, что его желудок не вытворяет никаких кульбитов, когда Стив одалживает его одежду, а уши Стива совсем не краснеют, когда он в свою очередь таскает одежду у него. 

(Ну что? Баки знал, что выглядит потрясно в Стивовой футболке насыщенного синего цвета). 

«Это брак по расчету» - так они объясняли произошедшее своим слегка так ошеломленным товарищам. 

Наташа назвала их парочкой долбанных идиотов. На русском. Баки неодобрительно уставился на нее, но неожиданно ответил Стив, спокойно и тоже на русском. 

\- Сэм, сделай что-нибудь!  
\- Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что у меня есть дела и поинтереснее, чем нянчиться с двумя грампи дедушками?  
\- Я бы возразил против «грампи», - мягко заметил Стив. – Я счастливо женатый человек, у меня есть все, что нужно.  
\- Да ничто на свете, на этом ни на том, не оторвет меня от моего мужа, - поддакнул Баки, и они обменялись дурашливыми улыбками. Наташа сделала вид, что ее вот-вот стошнит. 

 

Ванда преподнесла им «свадебные кассеролли», ну по крайней мере она их называла так. В традиции ее родной Соковии это означало пожелание долгой и счастливой семейной жизни. Баки тут же провозгласил ее своей фавориткой, потому как черт возьми, это были божественные кассеролли. 

Ну и, конечно, Тони имел что сказать – это, естественно, все сводилось к шуточкам о старых женатиках, но что уж тут поделать, это же Тони. 

Но Тор, благослови его боги, отвел Баки в сторонку и тихо сказал ему: - Если ты хочешь продолжать играть в эту игру, чтобы уберечь свои чувства от большей боли – я понимаю. Но я вижу, что это не брак по расчету, а настоящий – объединяющий сердца, умы и души. Открой же свои глаза, друг мой. 

Черт, Баки в полном дерьме. 

Они оба договорились держать все это в тайне от общества. Не то чтобы они стыдились, конечно же, просто он и Стив хотели сохранить как можно больше своей частной жизни действительно частной, насколько это вообще возможно, учитывая, что их портреты красуются в каждом учебнике по истории. 

Пока не случилась эта конференция, на которой непонятно откуда вылез какой-то мудак со всей этой Стаки-херней, которую детишки определенно шипперили. И у Стива загорелся его Взгляд, обещающий Проблемы. 

Ну и потому что Стив – Стивен «Проблемы на самом деле мое среднее имя, а вовсе не Грант» Барнс-Роджерс, он сказал : - Баки и я поженились. Шип стал каноном. Наслаждайтесь, детки. 

И он облапил Баки и прижался губами к его губам. И Христос Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, а также все святые там на небесах, с каких это пор Стив научился целоваться так, что аж коленки превращаются в желе?

( Фотография, которую сделал некий П. Паркер, очевидно очень походила на печально известную сцену поцелуя на Таймс-сквер в день победы США над Японией, хотя Баки замечал, что его-то рука тут же нашла свое место на Стивовой шее, а уж достойно ответить на поцелуй он не растерялся и смог незамедлительно). 

\- Мне же позволено целовать собственного мужа, ведь так? – тон Стива был дерзким, но его глаза, Господи Боже, определенно говорили нечто другое.  
\- Тебе позволено целовать своего мужа так много раз, как тебе захочется, - ответил Баки и очень, прямо чертовски понадеялся, что Стив поймет, что он действительно имел в виду. 

Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу тебя. Всегда так было и всегда будет. Я бы целовал тебя так вечно. О, ну и также я бы хотел продолжить этот разговор где-нибудь в более уединенном и уютном месте, где я смог бы стянуть с тебя эту рубашку и целовать тебя везде и восполнить все те годы, когда мы воздерживались от поцелуев. 

Слава всем богам, Стив воспринял это мысленное послание четко и ясно. И если и были последующие сомнения, то они все рассеялись в дальнейшей частной и очень длинной беседе. 

Окей, возможно они были немного… громкими и восхищенными в ту ночь. 

 

И возможно, они ОБА ввалились на кухню Мстителей покрытые засосами, с всклокоченными волосами и идиотскими ухмылками на лицах. 

И они оба были бесконечно благодарны, как бы то ни было, воспользоваться предложением и поехать на остров, чтобы наконец-то провести там свой настоящий медовый месяц.

Конец


End file.
